Another Dirty Little Secret
by Freedomconvicted
Summary: OneShot- Ivan is nearly an adult but he has a 5' foot 13-year-old American blonde that seems to be his guilty pleasure. RussiAmerica/IvanxAlfred.


A/N: I totally forgot I had this in the far hidden documents stored in my computer. Har-de-har-har! I guess I'll share it since it's a one shot. I wouldn't mind making this a chapter story but it'll have to wait. –tear-

Edit: Okay. So like, I totally suck. I published this thinking that about a year ago when I made it I revised it but then I finally reread it again after a few days of its publishing and I'm all "Wow, this makes absolutely no sense at all, I should revise it" but I get all super lazy and that doesn't happen until now. SO… long story short, it should make a little more sense now. I dunno, I feel it gets more praise than it should (especially with my crap-tastic writing style). Aside from that, you guys are all so wonderful though! The reviews make me happy and shiny inside.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

* * *

Another Dirty Little Secret

Ivan Braginski wasn't all too grateful about today. There was a pattern being created that shattered his routine; it was a rise of new events occurring ever since a certain someone came into his life a few months back. Just because of said person, Ivan was expecting something to happen. It was no longer something new to him but it certainly still held a sort of dreading excitement. He walked across the campus of his school with three other friends –or as he refers them to-. His friends; Toris, Raivis, and Eduard, were silently walking by his side, all occupied in their own thoughts. Ivan wished they would talk amongst themselves like they did when his back was turned but he knew very well that they feared him to the point that they believed they could only speak when spoken to. The three were a trio that Ivan picked as a new group for him as his sisters were absent in his new years of attending a college. Almost by force and hard work he managed to get the three to attend the same school he did. At first it seemed like a great idea, he wouldn't have to attempt to make friends but all his ideas that once pleased him were beginning to spiral down to regret all because of-

"Ivan."

Turning his head to the source that called his name, Ivan could tell his friends were giving the stranger signals to 'get lost' or 'run before you regret it'. The person was another fellow Russian, a simple person who Ivan had occasionally seen and talked to when he was asked questions. The student called out with a teasing tone that he heard rumor of Ivan having a girlfriend.

Ivan asked who would have said such a thing.

The boy only snickered, saying he just overheard it and walked off with his friends. The three beside Ivan embraced themselves. Eduard could feel Raivis grabbing his wrist and squeezing it tightly, nearly cutting off his blood circulation. Toris took in several deep breaths and looked up at Ivan. His eyes grew wide when he saw the leader of their group holding an expression that he hadn't expected. Ivan's face was now slightly redder than before, though it wasn't of anger. His eyes were calm and for once, sensitive. The violet irises he held looked concerned.

With a twist of his ankle Ivan began walking and said, "You boys are dismissed for today."

Raivis and Eduard did not hesitate to walk the opposite direction and start for home. After several feet had been taken by the two Eduard had noticed that they were a friend short. He turned around and saw Toris watching Ivan walk back to the school district.

"Toris? Come on. Let's get going!"

Toris gave a double take at the two then looked at them with a hesitant face. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait!"

"Toris!" Raivis yelled after.

The school building was only slightly warmer inside although Ivan hadn't noticed it all today. He kept his thick coat on but removed the ushanka over his head. His fingers stroked over the red star in the middle of the front of the hat. It was something his father had given to him after the Soviet Union fell four years ago. His father was a great general, but as a dad he was sketchy. Ivan, along with several other people, were not ashamed to still wear the hat in public. It wasn't like the people here were unfamiliar to the period that once was, in fact most of them were locals that were well known and lived under the star. Ivan escaped the second floor and lingered near a window where Toris had found him.

"Um… Ivan."

Ivan's head perked up and turned to Toris. His blank expression turned into an ear to ear smile. "Toris. I do believe I told you that the rest of the day is free for you. I would take advantage of that freedom if I were you."

"I-I am," He stuttered. Toris shuffled his hands together and breathed. "But I just wanted to ask…"

There was a long pause in between his question making Ivan raise an eyebrow and grin wildly. "Da, ask what?"

"Please don't be offended… a-and if you don't want to answer I won't mind. I understand," he took in another breath, "but you've been giving us the privilege to do whatever we want a lot lately, and believe me Ivan we appreciate it very much, b-but is there something… something going on?" He flinched when he finished.

Ivan's smile was still plastered over his face. He didn't seem affected by the question leaving Toris terrified greatly. "Something going on? And this is just because I let you three have more privilege?"

Toris flinched again, having his shoulders rise. He hoped that his question didn't cause Ivan to restrict them like before. This freedom was a great opportunity to talk to his childhood friend Feliks more and just have a wonderful time with Raivis and Eduard. Toris' breathing became a little more noticeable and he began to wish he wasn't required to inhale. When he looked up Ivan wasn't paying attention to him anymore. The Russian was gazing out at the window he leaned against. Toris set his jaw, deciding if he should begin speaking.

"I-Ivan?"

"Hm?" Ivan smiled seeing Toris was confused. "Enjoy your day Toris." He left the brunette with a pat on the head and traveled down a set of stairs. Toris wasn't sure what had just happened but his attention was pulled to window. Was he waiting for someone?

Luckily, most students were taking class or finding shelter from the layers of snow outside. His smile fell blank when he saw a figure slightly taller than Raivis out by the sides of school property. Near a chained gate the person leaned against it without a care in the world, staring at the vehicles in the parking lot he stood in. Ivan wrapped his fingers around the diamond shaped openings of the gate, catching the boy's attention. He had to crane his neck down just to see the boy's face.

"What are you doing here Alfred?"

Alfred turned around to return a wide grin to the Russian. "Hey Ivan! About time you got out, I thought a second ice age would pass before you saw me."

Ivan had a hard time reciting the timeline that had gotten him into the position he was currently in. Toris' assumption of him having 'something going on' was slightly alarming him. He very well knew that because of his lack of attention to the three, one of them was going to question it. Of course, Toris was the one to address it for the boys as he always did. Ivan was going to have to come with some cover up to hide his dirty little secret; a secret that he hated himself for keeping but couldn't let go. A guilty pleasure, was that what he wanted to refer this to? Looking down at the boy Ivan stared intently. The first thing that made him hate himself for hanging out with the kid was that he was a full blood-born American, a type his father had always had nothing good to say about. The second thing was that the boy had barely started high school and like a new boss, he was pushing Ivan around to help him create some model plane for a school project that would run on its own. How was a foreigner, five years younger than him, capable of convincing him to drag along with such an idea?

Ocean blue eyes looked up at him with an unforgettable glisten, leaving Ivan to stare at its endlessly deep shade.

That's right; it was his appearance that first sucked him in. Ivan sighed watching his breath form in the cold air. Damn this child for everything he pulled him into. It pissed him off every time he returned home but the moments spent with the American were like something he had never experienced. Ivan wanted to test it further and further everyday as the two worked on the model plane. It was disgusting how much he liked this kid. Alfred lifted his hand and stroked his finger over the red star on the Russian's ushanka, pulling Ivan out of his thoughts.

"You and this hat." Alfred said chuckling. "You have a _lot_ of respect for your dad, don't you?"

"Da." Ivan prepared for any insult or comment that he wouldn't approve of to give him a reason to end his agreement to help Alfred. The blond only looked down and placed his fingers over the hands of Ivan's. For a moment he had wished that his gloves were removed so he could stroke the smooth skin of the American. He couldn't lie; he was crazy about this teenager. Ivan let his forehead press over the gate. "You haven't answered my question Alfred. Why are you here?"

"Well," he started with energy, "dad's going to be out late tonight and won't be home until tomorrow. I was thinking that maybe you could come spend the night to help me a little more with my plane."

A rush of heat rapidly ran down Ivan's body. Strange since it was cold. He gripped tighter on the chained fence, completely sure that he was bending the metal. Alfred's fingers still stroked his, making him want to remove the fence that was in between them. Ivan chewed his tongue ready to respond when he had remembered his father had the day occupied for him. That really bites now that it came back to him. There was no way he could dodge it tonight unless a miracle happened or life would, for once, shine its light on Ivan and let him make his own decision. His father wasn't really in a great mood for the past years and if he knew what Ivan was doing he wouldn't give him another second to live.

"Hey Ivan, if you got plans you don't need to-"

"Nyet!" Ivan's eyes grew wider when he realized his abrupt tone. His ears were now slightly red and he continued with less of a tone. "Nyet. I'll make it."

"Ivan," Alfred stepped closer to the chained fence cuasing Ivan hate it more and more, "I'm serious. Don't force yourself to do things you know you can't."

"You should have told me that a few months ago before you dragged me into this." Ivan said giving a light giggle.

Alfred scoffed. "I guess."

"Besides," Ivan lifted his fingers to have them interlaced with a set much thinner yet somehow stronger than his, "the sooner this is done with, the better."

"Aw, you mean you hate hanging out with me?" Alfred asked tightening his fingers.

Ivan let his teeth bare through his smile, but his expression could never compare to the smile of summer just inches away from him. "No, it's the work I hate doing."

"Is that so?" The American asked. "Would you like to do work like this instead?"

Ivan blushed seeing the younger boy giving him dazed eyes. His ocean eyes gazed at him dreamily, knowing his dream would come true. Swallowing through his dry throat, Ivan watched Alfred lean towards the gate, opening his lips slightly to show a small piece of his front teeth. Ivan was crazy. He knew he shouldn't. This was ludicrous. He was an adult already and Alfred had barely turned into a teenager. Alfred settled his nose under the diamond shape of the gate. Ivan couldn't pull back no matter how much his inner voice screamed and kicked him to think about what it was he was doing. There was a gravitational pull of this wonderfully warm source that forced him to crane his neck and pressed his lips to the boy's.

Oh yeah.

He was crazy.


End file.
